nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aged youngman
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aged youngman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 08:52, May 3, 2011 :I came over like you said is there anything I can do? I do not understand what I am supposed to do, make a country? Aged youngman 08:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Getting started I don't have much time to get to the details at the moment, but here we have one country: Lovia. You can however make a character and have it do politics, lead a company or write books. My character is called Yuri Medvedev. Just look around a bit and it will certainly clear up. 08:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :A bit like second life? Aged youngman 08:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, I guess it resembles Second Life. Or at least as far as I am familiar with it. 12:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Revolution A certain Mr. Beyev just called for a revolution some minutes ago. This looks very interesting and promising to me, Mr. Dae-su. The Master's Voice 15:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :You said yourself the left holds a majority amongst the people, how is democracy going to help then? Aged youngman 15:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sometimes democracy is not the way. It is not the ultimate form of leadership; that is, in my point of view, a strong leader, an enlightened despot if you will. The Master's Voice 15:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't do anything but agree. An enlightened leader that embodies the spirit of the people. Aged youngman 15:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed... but sometimes the people have been programmed, brainwashed... or are just plain and simply stupid or misguided. In such a case, people such as you, me and Mr. Breyev need to take them by the hand and guide them to see the light. The Master's Voice 15:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Would that be the light of the interogation room? I urge you all to keep it cool. Like a bunch of nice Fonzies. 15:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It would be the bright light of the truth. The Master's Voice 16:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Indeed. Should why tie him to a chair or something? Pull some teeth maybe? Aged youngman 16:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Are you serious guy? 16:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I will join your revolution against the reds Fakking Held 19:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Our action had success, we have been invited to the congress. Aged youngman 09:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Have you? Well in that case, I am very glad. The Master's Voice 16:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) EU Where in the EU do you live? HORTON11 15:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Currently I live inear Eupen, why'd you wanna know? Going to pay me a visit are you? Aged youngman 15:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That's Limburg man :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Na, they speak Germand and French where I live but I believe it is in Belgium. All very confusing. Aged youngman 15:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's not too far from where i'll be living in, Tongeren. HORTON11 15:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Before 1800 it was part of the Duchy of Limburg, so I still think we should conquer the area and make one united and independent Limburgish state :P And Tóngere also is Limburg :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if we'll stick around for long. Chance is that we will move east for my father's job, though I might stay with my aunt. Moving around isn't too good for my education. Aged youngman 15:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::@-Oos Yes, in Limburg, but also in the Flemish region. HORTON11 15:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::@Kim- We moved around as well a lot. I'm in Brazil now in fact HORTON11 15:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::If my father gets a fixed position in Germany we will move with him but if the company isn't sure yet I will probably stay with my aunt and study in Belgium. Aged youngman 15:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Horton: I know, Tóngere is a nice place to live actually. But I surely wouldn't like moving around too much. I'm born in a village literally on the border with Germany and we moved 10 km to the city, because there was no school there. Never moved again :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Having a place you can connect with is something I miss sometimes. We'd never have done something as drastic as from Brazil to Belgium though. Aged youngman 15:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@ Oos- That's just a little exteme. But my family has moved a lot, by the time I was born my older sister had already lived in France and Denmark, and wen I was born we lived in Belgium, Argentina and other places. HORTON11 15:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Kim- Its just my fathers job would be ending, and my mother wanted to be with her family. HORTON11 15:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Glad my mother doesn't work and my father's doing something administrative :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :My father used to travel a lot more but he gave that up for his family. Now we 'keep it close' but that is still good for quite a distance. Aged youngman 15:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) National Congressperson Order May I urge you to fill out your list of Congressmen? You don't have to make all pages just yet, some of my people have nothing but a name too. Still, we do want to know the 100 MOTC as soon as possible. Thanks in advance! 07:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sure you may. How many MOTC have I collected? Don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise when I load the page. Aged youngman 10:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Southern Kings Some users aren't too glad about your recent efforts, especially since they are grotesque compared to the frequency of your activities. Of course you can contribute, but make sure you have things right. What about we integrate your initiative firmly into the pre-HAMR Kings together? On a side note: there already is an understanding between all users that the riots will end eventually without drastic changes to our state structure. It would be nice to see you in this agreement too. 13:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :So for editing here you have to be here often? I dont want to destroy your work but only participate in the revolt and kings has a basis for that. I made a peace proposal in parliament so I mean things well don't I? I promise I will keep calm and you can help me with HAMR. Please don't block me. Aged youngman 13:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Nobody is blocking anybody, guy. We know better then that, and Yuri is a very reasonable person. What you did wasn't vandalism nor was it something that is forbidden, you did not break any rules. Take it easy, and don't worry so much. It'll be fine. Let the rebellion continue! The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand yuri and marcus; They did a great deal for Lovia and Kings and then I come along and mess things up. I still support the rebels but HAMR will surrender, no more violence. Aged youngman 14:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't you think it's a little too late for that? the rebellion will simply continue anyway, with or without your help. Though it is possible that you might be able to strike a deal with UNLOR forces (read: Yuri) and join them, thus effectively saving your ass and reputation. Although I personally would like to keep you with us. Choice is up to you, do what you want. Good luck, bro. And no hard feelings whatever you choose. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't serve the rebellion, I serve the Southern Families. What does freedom mean when their property is bombed to dust and their children lay dead in the streets? Aged youngman 14:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Then you can continue to protect what is yours, by any means neccesary. This will mean you are regarded as an enemy by the State of Lovia, and treated just as harshly as the rebels are. You cannot both surrender your arms and still expect to be able to protect the property and rights of the Southern Families. Once you picked up your arms, you made that decision. You knew what you were getting into. The question now is: what will you do? Me and Koshkov and the others, we will fight untill the very last moment, possibly untill we die. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I never picked up a gun, I'm a buddhist and oppose violence. My role within HAMR is very unclear altogether. If asked, I will answer that general Matombé is responsible. Aged youngman 14:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then can you fix some stuff with Dae-su on the civil war page? I'll change LQ's articles once that is clear. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :OMG, Daesu is going to use his 'general' as a scapegoat. Clever strategy, you might even get away with it. 07:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The rats all show their true face in the end. When push comes to stove, they run away like little girls. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen, Dae-su. And let the REAL MEN, me and Koshkov and our friends, cook our meal of victory! The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't be too harsh on him. I think it's cleverly found, though I don't want this black general to become a caricature. 09:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::You fear there is a little Mugabe or Idi Amin in his black general? Nah, I doubt it. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::That is exactly what I'm trying to prevent. A half-paranoid black warlord in Kings is NOT what we need. If he's a bit crazy, we can say he had a bad youth or something, but nothing like 'he was a child soldier' or 'he witnessed the execution of his entire village'. 10:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You fear another Bruno Banda? :P The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I will try to keep things realistic and feel free to give some comments if you disagree. The master, I'm not a rat I just don't want to get my character killed over this. Aged youngman 05:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :You won't get killed, my friend. You are too valuable to the authorities alive. If I were you I'd pray my general doesn't get killed, though. He's your way out of this mess. The glorious First Consul of Rome 08:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Where have you gone? Where'd you go? We still need you on Lovia! :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, don't walk out on us just yet. We still need to trial you. ANd of course you need to complete some pages on the HAMR stuff you created. 08:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, please have the courtesy to stick around untill the trial. We'll need users of your caliber in the aftermath of the war, building up the country. You may even get a street named after you if you're lucky, 'cuz there will be plenty of rebuilding and re-structuring to do. The glorious First Consul of Rome 08:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm still here but the war is really exhausting me. I can't be here 24/7 and it costs me a lot of energy to keep up. But I will be present for my trial and if it should have a n acceptable outcome I will be present even after. Aged youngman 10:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you lose, Dae-su may be incarcerated but even then your ACCOUNT will still be unbanned, because we saw what happened in the Galahad v. Brigade trial. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::That trial basically destroyed the wiki. I still came back, anyway. I won't let those fuckers get to me, TM! I'm much too important. We need every user we can get, and we would be retarded to allow anyone to block Aged youngman, Bucu, Oos, me, or anyone else involved in the war. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Still, prison isn't nice since I might be sentenced for multiple years. Luckily Lovia doesn't have death penalty. Aged youngman 14:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello? We still need activity, you know. And Congress is active. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Nah he's done this before in light of this !I TOLD YOU ALL! *does a little dance celebrating his I told you so moment* he's done this before, he starts a riot and complains, active for about a week and leaves. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe he gets active if we trial him. I certainly hope so. 05:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Marcus seems to have a negative image of my person. His loss, I am preparing myself for my trial. This is hardly the time to undertake new ventures. But I remain active. Aged youngman 08:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wake up, please, and we are going to revamp the constitution before all these trials. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Wait a second, we are not going to organize trials based on the new Constitution I hope? This would be unacceptable. 09:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I don't think so. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, it is just that your 'revamp the constitution before all these trials' made me panic. 14:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where are you? Trials have been delayed indefinitely and elections are starting as an update. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Still not active? Well, in case you get back before the 21st of January, I'd like to ask you for some votes in the Federal elections. My candidate's name is William Krosby, from the LDP. Some other progressive-conservative type people include Positive Lovia and the CNP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :The most conservative party is still the CCPL party, me (Donia) and Ilava are in it. Semyon is another conservative politician, but a more independent one. You might also consider us. In any case, your return would be more then welcome, whether you vote or not. You're a great user. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Message from Thomas Bale After much consideration in the last two months, you Progressive Conservative party membership has been revoked, and you cannot run as a PCP member anymore. Also if you would like to re-apply for membership please be more active. From Thomas Bale 17:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Please ignore this. Marcus is being a dictator, you have six times the MOTCs that are part of the PCP as him. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) He's not even running for congress in about two weeks he'll have 0 so no, he gets the boot. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC)